


Holding Out Hope

by mxy



Series: Females Assemble! [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Bechdel Test, Bechdel Test Pass, Female-Centric, Freeform, Gen, Heartbreaking, Hurt, Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Maria Hill Feels, Maria Hill is Angry, Maria Hill is a Good Bro, Mentions of Carol Danvers, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, POV Maria Hill, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), SHIELD, Sad, Short One Shot, Spy Natasha Romanov, Strong Female Characters, drabble maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxy/pseuds/mxy
Summary: Maria Hill has to contact Natasha Romanov about a top-secret backpack plan.





	Holding Out Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta and friend MCUsic_to_my_ears!

This was something that years of training in combat, espionage, and strategy hadn’t prepared her for: making phone calls.

Maria Hill was an elite spy, and a prestigious member of the dissolved organization S.H.I.E.L.D. which is why she thought telling a current outlaw their top-secret defense plan was unwise at best.

So that became the excuse she used to procrastinate the call, despite her supervisor, Nick Fury, denying these concerns. Finally, he had ordered her to make the call that instant.

She didn’t _want_ to talk to Natasha for so many reasons. The ex-agent was someone who she had put her trust into, and was abandoned.

But, she had a responsibility. A duty.

So she made the call as robotically as possible, took the phone into a deserted room within the small S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, and pressed the contact.

The other end came through in a moment.

“Agent Romanov.”

“Maria.”

“I have intel,” she recited, “In case of an imminent threat to Earth that the Avengers are unable to tend to given their current division,” she paused, “We have an outside contact. A captain named Carol Danvers, she has been genetically enhanced to have abilities.”

“What kind?”

  
“Endurance, precognitive sense, resistance to toxins. Flight.”

The woman sighed heavily, almost sounding relieved. Maria sat down in an wooden chair and moved the mobile phone to her other ear. She could almost hear the smirk growing on the other woman’s face at the word ‘flight.’

“Where is she now?”

“Somewhere in the cosmic realm. Our distress call can reach her from anywhere in the galaxy.”

“That’s one hell of a walkie-talkie.”

Maria couldn’t help it, she let out a short laugh. It was a mistake the instant she let it pass her lips. She didn’t _want_ the woman to see her giddy or happy. This was a task, an obligation. The call was nothing more than an imperative task, not a time for chit-chat. Nor a time to express emotion.

The other end of the call was silent for a long moment. All Maria could hear was the blonde breathing unsteadily.  
“I miss you.” Natasha said. Quietly.

“You don’t.”

“I do.”

“Stop. I can’t—You can’t.”

“You shouldn’t have called then.”

“You’re right.”

Maria hung up.

 


End file.
